BFDIA Randomized/Episode 7
Naily: So, uh, what should we do now? Eggy: We should do something fun! Naily: Oh! I know something fun we can do! Eggy: What? Naily: *cracks eggy open* *intro* FAB: It's time for cake at stake!! CAKE AT STAKE!! FAB: All right, today we got 6 votes! Eggy: That's almost the same as episode 1! Naily: Wow, it's not like anyone knows that! FAB: Anyways lets display the likes! TV: Balloony (2 likes) Remote (1 like) Balloony: I get a prize? That's, like, awesome! Remote: Hmph, at least I got one like. Naily: WHAT? HOW DOES SHE GET THE PRIZE, SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING EVER! *balloony spins wheel and gets a house* Balloony: LOL, I so like, deserve this. FAB: Anyways, let's so who is getting eliminated! TV: Naily (3 votes) FAB: And Naily is ELIMINATED! Naily: WHAT!? YOU MUST BE- *tlc thower throws naily in the lol/tlc* Match: Finally, he's, like, gone! Basketball: I'll spin the wheel! *spins wheel so fast it burns of fire* Basketball: Oops, um *blows on wheel* *challenge is hide and seek* Basketball: Hide and seek? FAB: Yup! You can hide anywhere you want! Eggy: Who's gonna be the seeker? FAB: Me! Duh, anyways, you have 10 minutes to hide, go! Pencil: Where are we going to hide? Firey: We should hide in the van! Pencil: ULTRAvan, and that sounds like a good idea. Book: But wouldn't FAB see us and find us? Pencil: That's why I installed a hide button thingy! *meanwhile* Remote: Now that Naily is gone, I elect myself team captain! Saw: Naily was a team captain? Balloony: I have an idea! Why don't we hide in my super cool new house. Remote: Eh, why not. *meanah will* Pen: Where should we hide? Blocky: We should hide in Cake, and then cake can hide somewhere. Marker: Good idea! But where will Cake hide? Blocky: In a cake factory! Basketball: Where are we going to find a cake factory? Blocky: Over there. *points at cake factory* Basketball: Okay, everyone, get on. *team epic gets on BB and they run to cake factory* *they make it and hide in cake and cake hides in a basket of cake* FAB: 598, 599, 600! You all better be hiding! Balloony: It's like, so dark! Remote: No, Balloony! Don't, DON'T! Balloony: *turns on lights* FAB: Found you! Looks like you guys are up for elimination again! Remote: Thanks a lot! FAB: Hmm, where else should I look? *looks in TLC/LOL* Naily: HFJKBAYDHFINLTDsiFNUYALSDJFKgsadNFdasuy;ndfKSFGDJFJ Flower: Naily, you better be quiet, or i'll SNAP YOU IN HALF!! FAB: Nope, no one there. Firey: Hey guys, I think FAB is near. Match: Then you have to be, like, extra quiet! *FAB passes by* Ruby: Phew, that was close. *slips* Woah! *presses party button* FS Ultravan: PARTY PARTY! GAHJDTBFISTANSINFDKFSD UD DU DU DUD UDUDU FAB: Found you! Pencil: RUBY!!!!!! FAB: Fortunately, you guys aren't up for elimination, but you don't win either. Book: Thats same thing happened last time! FAB: Oh well, too bad, so sad. FAB: Now I have to find team epic. *7,467,378,387,390 seconds later* FAB: I found you! Cake: Aww.. *everyone pops out of cake and cake dies* Pen: Oh no! But our hiding spot was so good! Blocky: Yeah well, it took 7,467,378,387,390 seconds for him to find us. Pen: Oh. FAB: Anyways, you guys win! Bell: Shouldn't we win a prize or something like that for winning twice in a row? FAB: Okay, you all get soda. Marker: Yay! FAB: Anyways, vote for Balloony, Eggy, Saw, and Remote! Voting ends March 27th 2:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike! Aftermath ???: It's almost ready. ???: Yes, soon. We just need a little bit more time. *fades away from ???* Firey: Do you think that the announcer will come back? Match: No, and he like, shouldn't come back! Ever! Book: Announcer? Firey: You'll understand soon. Category:BFDIA Randomized